


To Survive

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [10]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Corsetry, F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Fred and Spike consider what they need to do to survive this place. <br/>Spoilers: None <br/>Content: bondage; whipping, corsetry,  noncon.  This isn't a light fic folks. <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Survive

"Wesley, please don't," Fred pleaded as Wesley came behind her, putting his hands on her breasts. 

"You forget yourself, Fred. You're a slave now and you don't get to say that to a vampire. Angelus in particular gave you to me to use as I like. And I like. Or do you not remember what happened the last time you said no?" Wesley's voice was soft but sinister. 

Fred shuddered as she recalled the marathon three-day torture session that took her over a week from which to recover. "I remember." 

"Then kindly shut up so I don't have to gag you. I like to see your pretty mouth and hear the noises you make." Wesley moved one hand down between her legs and began caressing and rubbing her clit. 

Fred put down her tools. She'd get punished if the device wasn't on time and Angelus didn't care if it was because of Wesley or not. So the quicker she pleased Wesley the quicker she could get back to work. Her inner voice was near hysteric laughter because she had to help facilitate her own rape to avoid punishment, and this was her life. She rubbed back against Wesley and moaned. She turned off her mind and pretended this was something she wanted, as she had indeed wanted Wes at one time. 

Wes groaned and bent her over the table, gripping her hips to thrust into her. All the times he'd imagined this as a human man, and he never knew how good it would really be. It was heaven being Angelus' childe. 

~~~~

Spike had a little while before he had to go perform. He was alone in the bedroom as Angelus was abusing Willow on camera down in the studio. So he had a little time alone with his thoughts. The daily sessions with Willow seemed to be slowly slagging the chip. The shocks were getting less and less each time. It looked like Angelus' plan might actually work. But still, he was Angelus' captive and he had to get himself steeled to abuse Buffy. He'd asked for her when he learned Angelus planned to sell her off. Anything could happen if she was sold off, and at least here he could partially control what happened. He could keep her alive and relatively safe. Angelus really wanted Spike back and he was willing to give him the Slayer to make that real. 

But the hell of it was, Spike couldn't tell her. Angelus had cameras everywhere and someone would hear, someone would see. So for all she knew, he was punishing her for pushing him away. 

And Angelus didn't trust Spike because he wasn't vicious enough in his abuse. So Angelus had upped the abuse level. Right now, he knew, Buffy was at the end of a particularly nasty overnight torture, a device that tightened her corset just a bit every time she let out a breath. She must be horrendously compressed by now and barely able to breathe. He was expected to go in and whip her outrageously pushed-out breasts and to fuck her pussy and ass. He told himself he could do it, he'd raped girls so many times as an evil vampire. Just forget that he loved her, just forget she'd ever willingly slept with him and treat her like some anonymous fuck. He could do it, he _had_ to do it.


End file.
